This invention relates to a vibration damper, and more specifically to a vibration damper for the handle or grip of a machine, vehicle, or the like which is a source of vibration, such as a chain saw or motorcycle.
The support for manual control of a chain saw, motorcycle, mower, or other vibration-generating body is usually equipped with a cylindrical grip or the like for direct manipulation by the operator. Consequently, vibrations from the source are immediately transmitted to the support and the grip means, vibrating the hand or hands of the user, often so seriously as to impair his health. For example, the vibrations of chain saws in cutting operations are widely known to be responsible for Reynaud's disease. Attempts have heretofore been made to isolate the vibrations from those saws, motorcycles, and other similar sources to protect the human body. However, there has been no satisfactory solution proposed yet.